


if not you, then who?

by VisionaryPowerhouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Briefly mentioned but there, Canon Compliant, Confrontation finally, Heartfelt love confessions, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Rimming, Um was bored or something!, actual kinky bastard takashi shirogane, happily ever after sheith, happy sheith, keith is an alleged memer courtesy of lance, sorta - Freeform, we love a happy ending, yeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryPowerhouse/pseuds/VisionaryPowerhouse
Summary: "It got too hard to hide who my heart was truly for.”In which Shiro got tired of holding himself back, and as a result encourages Keith to let go as well.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	if not you, then who?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-series & is indeed canon-compliant for once, acknowledging the cursed epilogue & everything. Hopefully with a preferred spin on it tho. Basically Keith wanted Shiro to move on without him for both their sakes etc. &particularly for himself b/c he doesn't want to deal with the intense emotional traumatic pain of losing him again etc etc etc enjoy this little thing I did b/c i had extra time between life or w/e

Keith felt a presence at his opened door in his temporary dorm room as he took in his surroundings. Shiro allowed him a space reserved entirely for him during his stay.

The planet itself though? Familiar surroundings yet not that familiar at once. New Altea was beginning to feel something like a combination of what Earth had been like pre-invasion and what Coran remembered his home was once like. Perhaps they may find that happy medium in the reconstruction of the universe, little by little, piece by piece. New Altea was no longer his responsibility -- that belonged primarily to the Galaxy Garrison.

“It’s good to have you back.” He heard Shiro shut the door gently behind him after he had entered. Keith felt safe around him enough, and it wasn’t like anyone else was roaming around this particular dormitory at this current time.

Keith was in the process of removing his Marmorian armor, paused, almost stiffened, upon hearing a voice he’d longed to hear for as long as he’d been involved with the relief efforts on New Daibazaal. Never mind that he was the primary explanation behind why he left New Altea to him and the Galaxy Garrison, Shiro still meant everything to him. He was his sole reason to keep going, to keep fighting, to do something right in his life.

His now bare, deeply scarred shoulders visibly relaxed as Shiro approached him from behind, breathing down on the nape of his neck, shielded by his longer hair. It had now reached down to his mid-back, fastened with a smaller, hopefully functional ponytail in combat.

“It’s good to be back,” Keith responded after a period of uncomfortable silence between them both. Unusual for them, given how comfortable they typically were with each other. There was an elephant in the room and Keith didn’t hesitate to bring that up: “Don’t you have someone to go home to?”

“He filed a divorce a year ago,” Shiro murmured, “Just an empty condo now.”

“I thought you were two were happy.”

“You know what we were to others was not the reality.”

“How do you mean?”

Shiro sighed, biting back a groan. Keith knew he was dancing around it as well as addressing it, but maybe he wanted to hear directly out of Shiro, exactly, what the absolute **_**fuck**_** that meant. Keith’s eyes widened as he felt Shiro become a bit bold, lightly grazing his fingernails along Keith’s muscled arms from years of rigorous combat training under the Blades, as well as Voltron. Keith wondered briefly what Shiro thought of his own battle scars, one a carbon copy of himself inflicted on his cheek, a bitter reminder of something he’d prefer never to remember again.

“It got too hard to hide who my heart was truly for,” he murmured, lips pressed gently into the junction between his neck and right shoulder. Keith’s breath hitched and as much as he didn’t want to pull away, as much as he wanted this just as much -

“I want to,” Keith breathed, willing himself not to turn around and meet Shiro’s eyes, study his expression. His breathing patterns. Everything. “I want to.”

“Then let yourself be selfish. It never held you back before.”

How unrealistic of Shiro to say under literally any other circumstances, but Keith pursued his lips, eyes fluttering shut.

“I can’t.”

Shiro’s hands suddenly gripped both Keith’s arms, keeping themselves intact.

“Why not?” Keith hated that he let Shiro down, maybe not in other ways.

“I want to, but you know we can’t.”

 _It’s still too much_.

Shiro pressed more gentle kisses along his scarred skin. “What are you afraid of?”

“Losing you.” _Again._

“You won’t.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Shiro. _Please_.”

“Do you love me?”

At that point Keith coudn’t refrain from twisting around, meeting Shiro’s amber gaze. His expression softened, his hands resting on Shiro’s chest.

“If not you, then who else?”

Keith’s heart swelled in happiness as Shiro smiled, hands moving up to cup his face, thumbs massaging his skin. “Let yourself be selfish, Keith.”

Shiro closed the space between them, and all Keith could feel was much needed, pure, unadulterated bliss. Sparks went off in his head, he felt as Shiro hoisted him by his butt and hooked his legs around his waist. He felt himself be rested with surprising care onto his mattress, and suddenly Shiro’s lips left his own to explore the rest of his body. Keith found it hard to protest.

“Shiro - Shiro wait - ” Keith began, voice ragged, clearly excited at the prospect of having some long overdue quality time with the only one he’d ever loved. “ - Don’t you have to get back to the Garrison? I thought you said you only had a few minutes.”

“Matt’s got it,” Shiro grumbled, lips trailing down until he bumped his nose between Keith’s legs, “ _This_ is mine.”

 _Fuck_.

Keith again found it hard to protest, especially seeing the sight of Shiro eyeballing his delicious, long-awaited prize. Keith wore nothing under his Marmorian armor. Just a slip on and an easy slip off. He preferred to go Commando when he was required to wear armor anyway. Keith gasped, feeling all himself be engulfed in so much heat in one swoop, struggling to get a grip somewhere.

At this rate he wouldn’t last long - trademark Galran stamina in the mating department aside. The fact that it was Shiro doing this to him alone was enough.

But after he came the first time with a mouth like that apparently that wasn’t enough for him.

Shiro’s gaze flickered back up to Keith’s debauched expression, and he had the most shit-eating expression on his face! Keith’s face fell as Shiro looked back down at a neglected little hole of his, inching down just enough so he could still a little taste.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Keith bit down on his fist. .He had never had someone taste him _there_. “No idea you could be such a kinky bastard.”

“I can get nastier,” Shiro replied innocently. “Now let me finish you off - at least for as long as I can get away with for today. We have a lot of lost time to make up for, so I hope you’re willing to negotiate with me.”

“Are you seriously making our fucking routine a _business_ thing?” Keith spat. “So suave. Very romance.”

Shiro perked an eyebrow. “Did you just reference a meme?”

“Lance’s been sending me a ton of those. I’m actually surprised you even know what they are.”

Shiro responded with another flick of his tongue against an especially _sensitive_ area. 

“ _Shit_.”

“That’s right. Now be a good boy and let me have my fun.”

Keith wasn’t sure what he was going to endure for the rest of today and by extension for the rest of their lifespans, but he was left wondering for the reasons why he deprived himself of such a luxury in the first place. That no longer mattered; they had time to make up for all of his foolishness.


End file.
